Just Like You
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Basically Jack helps Chandler mow the lawn and Erica helps Monica in the kitchen...and a few other things happen. A one-shot!


**This is a one-shot I decided to write out of boredom. Takes place 4 years after the final. The idea came to me after listening to the song "I've been watching you" by Rodney Adkins**

* * *

"Like this Daddy?"

Chandler's head turned just enough to watch his boy pushing the toy mower, causing bubbles to blow out.

"Just like that buddy." Chandler was so proud of his son wanting to be just like him. Everywhere he went he would find Jack not far behind. Earlier today when he told Monica he was going to be out mowing the lawn Jack didn't hesitate to help any way he could. So as Chandler put gas in his mower, Jack put bubbles in his. Spilling some in the process, but neither seemed to mind.

Turning back around he focused on cutting the grass in straight lines.

It was small and sometimes the paychecks were close, but it was the life he has always dreamed of. Just to wake up next to the women he loves and find his kids running into their room awaiting breakfast, was something he looked forward to each day. With the loud mornings at the table with his twins sitting on their knees as they watched him flip pancakes over the stove. Every once and a while they would cheer him on to see if he could flip it higher. Those times it would usually end in a messy batter fight. But no one cared until it was time to clean up.

And those were just the mornings.

"Daddy, you are getting grass on me." Jack laughed

Chandler stopped the motor so he didn't have to yell over all the noise. "I'm sorry." He knelt down to Jack's level and started brushing the grass seed off him.

"It's 'kay, I like when I get messy."

Chandler smiled as he sat down in the grass with his knees up and his elbows resting over the top. "You are going to need a bath tonight anyway." He said mainly to himself as Jack walked the small foot that lied between them so he could sit on his dad's lap.

"Ohhhh!" Chandler pretended Jack was pushing him over as he moved to lay on his back with Jack on his chest.

With his little boy laughing he knew he could only finish this break with the airplane.

It was a game he invented when the twins were just a couple months old. Lifting them up above his head he would just get a few giggles out of them. But when he moved them around to where they would laugh uncontrollably, he started to make airplane noises. It was a safe game that he could by time with during the process of getting their bottle. As they got older they didn't grow out of it though. They caught on and now that they knew what an airplane was they would spread their arms out wide and start making the sounds with him. Getting older didn't make them lighter. Chandler had to move from just lifting them up by his arms, to lifting them up by his feet.

"Ready?" Chandler took off his shoes so he was left in his socks. Placing his feet on Jack's stomach, he grabbed the four year olds hands and they started to count down...

"5..4..3..2..1!" Jack yelled as his dad brought his feet up to the air and moved them side to side just like an airplane would feel like.

Monica was looking out the window of the kitchen when she heard the lawn mower stop. A grin came to her face as she watched her boys lie in the grass, giggling. Turning back to Erica in her small little apron designed to fit just her, they resumed baking their fresh cookies.

"You got it mixed up good, sweetie?" She asked as she walked around the chair her little girl was standing on to be able to reach the dough on the counter.

"Yep!" She shouted with excitement as she brought her hands back "It's all gooey." She laughed at her sticky-powdered fingers.

Monica pressed on the dough one final time to make sure all the air bubbles were out. "You like playing in your food?" She smiled

Erica nodded "It's fun."

"I'm glad." Monica went to grab more flower so it wouldn't be as sticky "Are you ready to make it into cookies?"

"Yes." She went to grab some in her small hand "Can I eat it now?" She asked when temptation kicked in.

"You've gotta wait until it's cooked, or else your tummy will start hurting."

"I don't want my tummy to hurt." Erica began to get worried

"Then let's not eat the dough."

Monica waited her whole life for kids and the fact that she got two perfect children was definitely worth the wait.

With each color time they had at the kitchen table when she got home, to each princess movie night they spent together on the couch, was something she looked forward to everyday. The moment she walked through the door after a hard shift at the restaurant, and Chandler already picking their kids up from day care always brought a smile to her face when she heard them yell 'Mommy!' and Chandler welcoming her with a kiss.

"Mommy, this big?"

Looking over to the small ball rolled up in Erica's small hand, she smiled "That's perfect." She went to get a pan out to put the dough on.

"How long until we can eat them?"

Monica set the oven to heat up as they rolled the cookie dough together "About 15 minutes."

"When daddy and Jack are done?"

Monica nodded "That seems about right." She started to put the finished ones on the pan

Time was flying by. It seemed like just yesterday Erica was begging Monica to put some makeup on her. After Monica took a shower, she went in the bathroom to apply her mascara when her little girl ran in wearing a skirt and Monica's high heels asking to have some lipstick too. Resisting the urge to say 'not until you're older', Monica put the toilet seat down and had Erica stand up there. But once she lifted her up the shoes fell off her tiny feet and all she was left in was her own outfit and some of her mothers lipstick.

...wait, that _was_ yesterday.

Hearing the buzzer go off, they finished up with the cookies then grabbed a couple glasses of lemonade. With Erica holding onto her sippy cup in one hand and Jack's in the other, Monica opened up the back door to carry hers and Chandler's tall glass out to the deck.

"You boys look like you're hard at work." Monica teased as she found them still lying in the grass with the lawn half mowed.

"Just taking a break." Chandler smiled as he lifted Jack off his chest and onto the grass before he got up.

"Yeah, big boys need breaks too." Jack jumped up to grab his drink from his slightly younger sister.

Chandler walked up to his wife of seven years to grab his ice cold drink "Thanks babe." He gave her a peck on the lips before taking a big gulp.

It felt so refreshing after spending an hour under the steaming sun. The ice pushed against his lips cooled off his blazing hot body.

Bringing the glass down he saw that it was empty.

"Good?" Monica chuckled

"Oh yeah." He sighed intently "I guess I better get back to work..." He set his glass on the porch railing.

"Looks like you've lost your chance." Monica told him as she pointed over to their newly built tree house with a sand pit underneath the stairs, and their kids running around.

Chandler remembered the day he built that tree house for his kids. It was on a day almost exactly like this one. As Monica was inside talking and making snacks with Phoebe and Rachel, he was outside with the small radio on, sawing wood with the helping hands of Joey and Ross. They were out there for a good four hours working as they tried to keep their kids on the deck and away from the power tools.

"Mommy are the cookies done yet?" Erica ran up and wrapped her arms around her mothers legs as she looked up with her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, they might be."

Chandler looked back at the tree house. He didn't have to be close to know where his family engraved their initials in the wood.

"Honey, you coming?"

He watched as his kids disappeared inside to retrieve their cookie. "Yeah." He started to head that way "I'm coming."

And he will be coming for the rest of the memories this house brings them. He will always be by his family to experience every journey and every morning they have in Westchester. Because they were a family. And they do things as a family...

"Dip the brush again bud." Chandler told Jack as all four of them were up in the tree house painting the inside the colors they picked out at the store.

"Now, even though daddy built this does not mean it's his tree house to play in." Monica joked

"Right, but I do get to say when it's time to wash up and when it's time you can play in the sand." Chandler made clear

Erica was practicing writing her name on the still brown wood with the pink paint. "We need to have a secret password."

"A password?" Chandler questioned

"Yep." Jack nodded, agreeing with Erica "But daddy you can't know the password because this is mine and Erica's club house."

"Does mommy get to know?" Chandler asked, acting jealous

"Ye-"

"No." Jack cut Erica off and she didn't argue. "Mommy can't know either." He brushed the remains of the paint onto the wall.

"Oh so this is a no mommy and daddy's allowed club?" Monica spoke up as she dipped her brush in the green paint and moved it up and down with the wood.

They giggled "Can we sleep in here?" Jack asked next

Chandler looked over at Monica for approval.

Giving a slight nod she allowed it.

They shouted with excitement "But just for tonight!" Monica added

"And mommy has to sleep out here with us." Chandler grinned knowing he was going to get in trouble for dragging her out here.

She hated the outdoors at night. But as long as she was cuddled close to Chandler she knew it would be okay.

"I can't feel my toes." She whispered that night as Chandler wrapped his arms around her. Jack was fast asleep on the other side of her while Erica was asleep beside Chandler.

"Well that can't be good. I should check on that..." He rolled over so he was on top of her

Monica laughed out loud when she felt Chandler's hands roam around her.

"Shhh..." He silenced her with a kiss "Can't wake the kids."

Her smile stayed on her lips as she spoke "Then you can't roam your hands there."

"Let's make another baby." Chandler watched as their kids stomach moved up and down with every breath

"Here?" Monica asked, shocked that he would even think of that in front of their kids.

"No, not here!" He whispered loudly "But I definitively want another baby to mess up in our own pacific way and when they grow up they can kick their own parents out of their club house."

Monica began to get tears in her eyes "Are you sure you want to go through that again?"

He wiped a free tear away with his thumb "Only if I get to go through it with you." He said softer then air, Monica wasn't even sure if she heard it clearly. But she didn't have to hear him to know what he was feeling. "Because every experience with you is the only experience I need to feel."

She couldn't resist as she leaned up to kiss him passionately. "And he or she or whatever we have..." She smiled "I want to be just like you."

**Pointless one-shot (that took me all day) but it was just on my mind. Please review and maybe I'll write another one soon?**


End file.
